A solid-state imaging device includes a photodetecting unit having a plurality of pixels on a principal surface of a semiconductor substrate, and a signal readout unit that reads out a charge from each of the plurality of pixels and outputs a signal value according to an amount of charge (see Patent Documents 1 to 5). Each of the plurality of pixels includes a photodiode that generates a charge according to light incidence. The signal readout unit includes an integration circuit in which an integration capacitance portion is provided between an input terminal and an output terminal of an amplifier, accumulates a charge generated in the photodiode of each pixel in the integration capacitance portion, and outputs a signal value according to an amount of accumulated charge.